Be Brave With Me
by Musique8
Summary: After Burt and Blaine voice their concerns about Kurt's outfit for prom, Kurt and Blaine have a serious conversation about their relationship and finally reveal the depth of their feelings for one another.  Warning: Spoiler for episode 2.20: Prom Queen


**Title: Be Brave With Me  
>Pairing: Klaine<br>****Rating: T (for adult themes and very mild sexuality)  
><strong>**Warning: Spoiler Alert for episode 2.20: Prom Queen  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Glee and its affiliated characters are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox and used for personal entertainment only **

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly made his way to his room, making sure the door closed behind him. He couldn't believe that his father and boyfriend were so against him wearing a kilt to prom. He had spent hours making it perfect, creating something that was uniquely him and he love it. He was angry at his dad, for thinking that blending in was more important than being true to himself, but he knew to expect that sort of over-protective mentality from his father. Right now he was more angry at Blaine.<p>

Blaine was his boyfriend, the only person Kurt trusted to understand him perfectly. Kurt has spent so many years alone and this year more than any other had been hard on him. He had gotten so tired of feeling like he didn't belong. But Blaine had changed all that. He had seen Kurt for who he was and wanted him anyway. Blaine had always accepted him as he was and Kurt knew that that acceptance was one of the reasons why he had fallen so hard for the curly haired heartthrob.

Sure, Kurt had confidence, but he relied on Blaine to be his cheerleader, to assure him that all the things that made him weird and different were the very things that Blaine liked about him. Wasn't Blaine the one who had told him to have courage? And now he wanted Kurt to wear a regular suit, to tone himself down, just because he was scared? Now Kurt was the one that didn't understand.

He heard the bedroom door open and close again so he turned around, knowing it would be Blaine. They had fights sometimes, like any couple, but, after taking some time to calm down, they always came back together to talk about it. Neither could stand the thought of leaving the other angry for very long.

Blaine stepped further into the room, noticing that even though Kurt had turned to face him, he refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, feeling even guiltier when two glassy blue eyes finally met his. "I know how important prom is to you. And I've been really negative about the whole thing since the moment you asked me. I'm sorry."

He closed the distance between them and took Kurt's hands in his own. "Your outfit is amazing, Kurt. You look absolutely stunning," he said with a smile, reaching a hand up to cup the younger boy's quickly reddening cheek. He loved that even the littlest compliment could make Kurt blush.

"This is your prom. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or does, you should wear whatever makes you happy. That's all I really want. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise."

Kurt gave him a small smile and Blaine couldn't help but pull the other boy down a little so he could plant a kiss on his lips. He would never get tired of being able to kiss him whenever he wanted.

But Kurt remained serious as he led Blaine over to the bed, sitting them both down gently before taking his hands again.

"It's okay, Blaine. I know you had an awful experience at your Sadie Hawkins dance so it makes sense that you're worried about what might happen at my prom. I don't blame you. I mean, I was the one who left McKinley because I was scared."

He took a deep breath, looking into Blaine's eyes steadily, before continuing, "But I need to know that you're okay with me… with who I am."

Blaine's facial expression said he didn't understand what he meant but Kurt kept going before he could say anything.

"This is me, Blaine," he said, gesturing down to his outfit, "I'm loud, eccentric, and maybe a little over the top for a small town in Ohio. But I can't change that. I've spent a long time wishing I could be somebody different but I can't. I can't stop "stirring the pot" any more than I can stop being me. And you helped me to see that."

He could feel himself becoming emotional and fought to keep his eyes from tearing up, not noticing that Blaine was having the same problem.

"I need to know that you have the courage to stand by me, even when I stand out from everybody else, because I just… I can't go back to the way I was before. I can't be afraid to be who I am. Not now that you've shown me how wonderful it feels to be myself. And I really, really need you by my side."

"Because without you, I don't think…" Kurt's voice broke and he finally let a few tears slip down his cheeks. "I don't know if I'd have the strength to really be myself, knowing what people think of me when I walk down the hall."

He cupped Blaine's face in his hands, trying to make him understand, "I'm only brave because I have someone to be brave for, someone who inspires me to be brave. I need to you to be brave with me, Blaine. I can't do this alone anymore."

Blaine couldn't bear the pain in Kurt's voice and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. He rested his head against the crook of Kurt's neck and let his own tears fall as he felt Kurt's fall into his hair. He was devastated to think that Kurt didn't know how much Blaine cared for him.

"God, Kurt, I'm so… so sorry," he choked softly, clinging to the younger boy.

"I'm just so scared, all the time. You mean _everything_ to me, Kurt. You've had to go through so much and you're still the most amazing person I've ever met. But there are so many people out there who are ignorant and hateful and I just can't bear the thought of you getting hurt… not again."

He pulled Kurt tighter against him, stoking his hair, hoping he could sooth his tears.

"I never want to see you hurt. Especially not by some close-minded bigot who could never be half the man you already are. But in trying to protect you, I ended up hurting you," Blaine had to stop, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, Kurt."

Now it was Kurt's turn to run his fingers soothingly through Blaine's hair.

"Shhh. It's okay, darling."

Blaine couldn't help but shiver at the sweet pet name combined with Kurt's long fingers massaging his scalp.

"I know you were just trying to look out for me. You always have and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. But pretending to be someone we're not only makes it easier for the ignorant people, not for us. I won't let them think that we're afraid of them or that they're right in choosing to hate something that they don't understand. There will always be people who choose hate over acceptance but I refuse to let those people have power of me. Over us. What we have will always be stronger than the hate they try to hurt us with."

Blaine pulled back slightly so that he could see Kurt's face. He tenderly rubbed away the tear tracks from Kurt's cheek, smiling when Kurt reached up to do the same for him. Kurt had a wisdom far beyond his years and Blaine wasn't sure how he had gotten so lucky.

He stared into the bright blue eyes of his boyfriend, trying desperately to convey all the emotions he couldn't put to words. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine's heart felt like it was going to burst. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

He and Kurt had shared many kisses since the beginning of their relationship, but Blaine knew that this one had to be different, more than just a usual kiss. Into this kiss he poured all of his admiration for the boy who had stolen his heart. It was a promise, a promise to do better, to never let his fear stand in the way of showing Kurt just how special he really was and to stand by him always; to live up to the blind faith that Kurt had always placed in him and to become the man that Kurt deserved. With one kiss Blaine swore to love Kurt unconditionally, for as long as Kurt would have him.

Blaine moved his lips over Kurt's deeply but with such tenderness that Kurt couldn't help but gasp into his mouth. And suddenly, the fear that he never realized he had, that maybe Blaine didn't feel the same way about him that Kurt did about Blaine, left him and Kurt flooded with relief.

Kurt had been dazzled by the charming boy since they had first met. Blaine was everything he wished he could be: confident, charming, sophisticated and courageous but with a kindness that seemed limitless. Kurt knew that he put on a good show but constant bullying and teasing, even if good natured from his friends, had chipped away at Kurt's self-esteem until he was sure that no one, especially someone as perfect as Blaine, would ever want him.

He knew now that neither of them were perfect. Still, they had fought through the rough patches to became stronger friends and Kurt knew that they would do the same as boyfriends. However, in the back of his mind, Kurt knew that he had still harboured the fear that one day Blaine would wake up and realize that Kurt wasn't what he wanted.

But with one kiss, Blaine had put those fears to rest.

Kurt opened his mouth and teased Blaine's lips with his tongue, coaxing a moan out of the shorter boy. Blaine took the invitation and slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth to explore. Kurt tasted delicious and Blaine was sure that the whimper that fell from his boyfriend's lips was the single most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Their kiss was slow but more intimate than any they had shared in the past. Both boys felt the stirrings of arousal beginning to take shape and Blaine knew he had to stop. He needed to say one last thing before he got too lost in the feel of Kurt's mouth against his to form coherent thoughts.

"Kurt," he breathed quietly, pulling away only enough for the two of them to catch their breath. He cupped Kurt's face in his palms, rubbing his thumbs over the most exquisite cheekbones he had ever seen and waited for Kurt to open his eyes.

Kurt slowly recovered his breath, calming his body down from the intensity of the kiss. When he eventually opened his eyes to look at Blaine, the hazel eyes meeting his own were darker than Kurt had ever seen them and the sight stole Kurt's breath away once more.

Unable to help himself, Blaine peppered little kisses over Kurt's beautifully flushed cheeks before placing one last kiss against his perfect lips, which turned up in a smile as Blaine met his gaze once more.

"I love you, Kurt."

Now it was Blaine's turn to smile as his boyfriend's eyes went almost comically wide.

"I love everything about you. I didn't know I could love someone as much as I love you. I love you for all the ways that we're the same and even more for the ways that we're different."

Blaine looked at him with such love and adoration, like there was nothing more precious to him than Kurt, and it was that look that brought another round of tears to Kurt's eyes. If Kurt could have managed to think about anything other than Blaine in that moment, he would have been embarrassed to be crying again.

Blaine didn't mind wiping these tears off Kurt's cheeks, knowing they were a different kind of tear.

"I love each and every one of the million little things that make you one of a kind, Kurt. There isn't a single part of you that I would change, because everything you are makes you the man I love. I promise you, for as long as you'll have me, I'll be by your side, supporting you and loving you with everything I am. Because when I'm with you, I see everything I could ever want."

Blaine didn't know when he had started crying too, but it didn't matter as he pulled Kurt tight against him, unsure if he would ever be able to let go.

"I love you so much, Kurt," he whispered softly into his ear.

Kurt hugged him back just as tight, delighting in the safe feeling of his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him.

"Blaine," he sighed, pressing a kiss to the curly-haired boy's temple, "I love you too. More than I ever thought possible, I love you."

He pulled back so he could look into Blaine's hazel eyes, needing to see him.

"You make me feel safe and loved and wanted. When I'm with you I feel free to be more of myself than I've ever been before. It's because of you that I finally trust myself and with you I've found the strength embrace who I am. And I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you for showing me what it feels like to be cherished and wanted."

"I didn't realize how unhappy I was, how lonely and tired I was, until I met you and I discovered what it was like to actually feel happy. You woke me up, Blaine and I can't imagine my life without you."

Kurt let all the love and thanks in his heart seep into his eyes as he leaned down towards Blaine, stopping a hair's breath away from meeting his lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Kurt bought their lips together with passion, hoping to reaffirm everything he had just said. This kiss was rougher, as if neither boy could control all the emotion they wanted to share. This time it was Kurt's turn to explore Blaine's mouth and _god_ did he taste amazing.

Wanting more, Kurt moved his lips down over Blaine's jaw, to the soft spot behind his ear before finally moving on to Blaine's beautiful neck. He relished each sound to escape the shorter boy's lips, loving how deeply Blaine's moans resonated.

Kurt kissed under his jaw.

"I love the way you taste."

Blaine whimpered at the husky sound of Kurt's voice, wondering how he had ever thought this boy wasn't sexy.

"I love the way you smell. Like spice and that orange body wash you use." Another kiss.

Blaine gasped and let out a high pitched moan, louder than Kurt had ever heard him make, when he pressed his lips to the place where Blaine's neck met his shoulder. Unable to help himself, Kurt sucked on that spot, sucking harder when Blaine let out a yelp that was a mix of his name and a moan.

Blaine's fingers wrapped around the soft hair at the nape of Kurt's neck and tugged gently, wanting to feel those lips against his. Kurt's mouth opened for him immediately and Blaine sighed happily as he tangled his tongue with his love's. But Kurt pulled away suddenly.

"Oh my god, we've been in here for almost an hour. My dad is going to kill you!" he said in a panic.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh heartily. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, sweetheart. But you don't have to worry. Your dad saw how upset you were, so he took Finn shopping for a corsage to give us some privacy."

A happy smile graced Kurt's face.

"I'm glad he's finally starting to warm up to you. I can't believe he voluntarily left us alone. I'll have to let him order a pizza tonight as a thank you. Ah, I bet that was his plan all along!"

Blaine laughed again and this time Kurt laughed right along with him.

* * *

><p>Having changed out of his prom outfit, Kurt was now snuggled up against Blaine on the living room couch, watching "Gypsy" while they waited for Burt and Finn to return. Having seen the movie a hundred times, Kurt was more content to rest his head against Blaine's chest and simply watch him. Blaine held him close, running his fingers up and down Kurt's back absentmindedly.<p>

Looking up at him again, Kurt noticed for the first time the mark on his neck that his shirt failed to cover. He reached up to touch the bruise gently, eyebrows furrowed slightly, drawing Blaine's attention down to him.

"What is it, love?"

The endearment eased Kurt's frown only slightly, though his heart fluttered happily.

"I didn't realize I left a bruise. I'm sorry. It won't be easy to hide," he replied with sincere concern.

Blaine smiled adoringly and brushed his hand over Kurt's forehead, smoothing out the worried creases.

"Don't be, Kurt. I like it. And I won't be trying to cover it."

He looked down at Kurt with so much love in his eyes that Kurt could barely draw in a breath.

"I like that everyone will know that I'm yours."

Kurt returned his gaze with unabated amazement. He leaned over to press a soft kiss against the dark blemish on Blaine's neck before tilting his head up to meet his lips chastely.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt returned his head to Blaine's chest, wondering how it was possible to be so blindingly happy outside of a dream. Blaine pulled him further across his body, until Kurt was laying almost entirely on top of him. He stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair, relishing the fact that he was one of the precious few allowed to touch the silken locks.

"Blaine," Kurt hesitantly broke the silence a few minutes later, though neither of them were really watching the movie anymore.

"Do… do you think anything bad will happen at prom?" he asked, suddenly sounding so much younger.

"No, Kurt, I don't think so," Blaine answered reassuringly, "But no matter what happens, I will be right there by your side, doing everything in my power to make sure nothing ruins your night. No matter what, we'll deal with it together. And like you said earlier, we're stronger than anything they could throw at us."

He kissed the top of Kurt's head. "But I don't think you have to worry. You'll look stunning and we'll spend the night singing along to bad music, taking awful pictures and laughing at my ridiculous dance moves. It'll be perfect."

Kurt closed his eyes, snuggling closer to his boyfriend, knowing Blaine was right. The night would be perfect because he would be sharing it with the boy he loved, knowing that the beautiful boy loved him right back. And that was enough.

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! I just wanted to take the time to thank you all for reading this out of all the hundreds of stories you could have chosen. Writing is one of my favourite pass times but this is my first expedition into the world of fanfiction. You would not believe how many time I reread and edited this before I felt confident enough to post it. So if you could spare a few minutes I'd love to hear what you thought about it, the good, the bad and the ugly. Compliment or criticism, I'd take anything. **

**All the Best ****~ Musique **


End file.
